


Single Snowflakes

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, but the hurt isn't on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt (CW: rape mention) "Bluntly, Jack is raped (doesn’t matter if by any canon character, named people, somewhere in the past and only just remembering or anything), Bunnymund is left to pick up the pieces.I’d really like to see some heavy hurt/comfort between Bunny and Jack here. Lots of emotions and pain and angst and all that stuff. Break my heart and put it back together. It really is up to you whether to do strictly afterwards or include the non-con scene, I’m perfectly fine with both. ^^ Really, this is a take it and run with it, where it ends up doesn’t particularly matter as long as endgame is Jackrabbit.I’m also really interested in the set up of it all. Childhood memory recalled from teeth? Abusive relationship? Out-of-the-blue? Prexisting one-sided feelings from Bunnymund?Panic attacks welcome I just really need to see this like wow.BONUSES:+75: All the guardians go into overprotective parent mode, e.g. undisclosed rage, smothering and it’s not helping at ALL...[cut for length]"Jack talks with Bunny in the Warren about something that happened when he was still new to his powers, for which he has begun to blame himself.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Single Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/10/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "+200: Jack freaks out when touched.  
> +1000: Jack was a virgin"

“Bunny, I want to talk to you about the Blizzard of ’68,” Jack says one day while visiting the Warren. For most of the visit, he’s been sitting next to Bunny, watching him paint a few new egg designs, not saying a word.   
  
This is typical for Jack when he comes to see Bunny, though Bunny had been surprised by it when he first reluctantly granted Jack, as a Guardian, an open invitation to his home. Jack was many things, but apparently a force for random chaos was not one of them, as he had thought. Most of the time he would wait for Bunny to talk to him first, preferring to just watch him go about his tasks, drift about in the Warren’s warm breeze, or simply spend some time examining the myriad plants up close. Bunny thought he understood the last two—after all, it had been a long time since Jack would have been able to linger around springtime—and as for the first, maybe he was just trying to learn what went in to being a Guardian. It wasn’t a good way to learn, Bunny knew, since each of them had such different duties, but after a surprisingly short time, he let go of the idea of trying to make Jack do something more useful. It was nice, simply having another person _around_.   
  
That that person for Bunny should be Jack—well, he’d seen companionships form between stranger pairings than Winter and Spring.  
  
“Ah, Jack, you know I’ve let that go. Do you really want to bring it up?”  
  
“Yes,” Jack says, his tone surprisingly serious. “Because…it’s not just the blizzard I want to talk about.”   
  
Bunny puts down his paintbrush and turns to him. “All right. Go ahead.”  
  
Jack frowns, as if he’s not sure where to start. “I wasn’t trying to mess up Easter. I just…I lost control of my powers. Yeah. Even after two hundred years, I still wasn’t that good at controlling them. I mean, you saw that even when I was chosen I still was doing things I didn’t know I could do.”  
  
Bunny nods. “That doesn’t surprise me, now that I know you better. But you know, when you were chosen I hadn’t been walked through in a long, long time. After I had…well, a blizzard to try to get attention didn’t seem that unreasonable.”  
  
Jack smiles briefly. “The blizzard…I wanted that to just be an example. This is really about something else. So. It turns out my center is fun, right.” He chews on his bottom lip. “I think…my control of my powers in that area might have been, um, pretty erratic for a while, too.” He hunches forward and folds his arms. “Which I don’t like thinking about because I had sort of managed to forget about this one thing that happened, but if it was because of that power of—of _mine_ , then it wasn’t his fault but it was my fault, which means I’m as bad as I always thought he was, and,” he breaks off his speech with a shuddering breath.  
  
“Jack, what happened?” A guess forms in Bunny’s mind, but since he’d prefer to be wrong he doesn’t voice it.  
  
“I…you know the thing I do when I enchant snow? Did you ever wonder why I only do single snowflakes for you and the other Guardians? Even though you could all probably use a lot more fun than the kids who get whole snowballs?”  
  
“Your restraint has seemed kind of unlike you.”  
  
Jack looks down. “Well, grown-ups…grown spirits…have certain ideas about what’s fun that kids don’t. I…found that out firsthand. I think he was a member of some forgotten pantheon, not just some fey, so he was able to overpower me. Or else…I don’t know. My powers gave him the ability to have the fun he wanted, so he did? Yeah. He must have been…unable to resist. I suppose he wouldn’t have…So I guess that would be pretty bad, what I did. Though the punishment was…immediate. So there’s that.”  
  
“Jack,” Bunny tries to keep his voice soft; he tries to keep any of the anger roiling within him from escaping. Right now, Jack would no doubt think it was directed at him. “Look at me, Jack.”  
  
“I have better control, now, I promise,” Jack says as he looks up.  
  
“Control is great, Jack, but what that spirit did to you wasn’t because of your lack of it. It wasn’t your fault. Look, Jack…that thing thought hurting you—it probably thinks hurting people in general—is fun. It was his rottenness you had to face, and that’s awful, but it’s only his fault. And you know how I know? Why I’d feel justified in tearing him apart?”  
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because when you hit me with that snowflake the first time, what’s the first thing I thought to do? Paint eggs with Sophie, that’s what. Which is what I would have done anyway, eventually, and what I still think is fun even without a snowflake.”  
  
“Even though you’re a grown spirit,” Jack says, his voice lighter.  
  
“Even though,” says Bunny. “And if any stray thoughts have come with the snowflakes when it’s just us Guardians around, the idea is always that everyone involved is having a good time.  
  
“But, Jack, I do want to know: Why tell me?”  
  
“Because…you’re the quietest person I’d be able to have a real conversation with. And, you’re kind of the most neutral to me. I wanted to explain why I was worried about my powers. I think North and Tooth would have just grabbed their swords and made me tell who the spirit was. Maybe made me remember. But I needed someone to listen more than revenge.” Jack’s smile returns. “And you’ve got the biggest ears, so you’re good for that.”  
  
Bunny rolls his eyes, but can’t help but smile back. “I’m glad you picked me. But, you should know, Frostbite,” he says, his voice soft, “I might be the least neutral toward you.”  
  
Jack tenses, as Bunny hoped he wouldn’t and knew he probably would.  
  
“Could we…” He takes a nervous breath. “Could we paint some eggs, then?”  
  
It’s better than if he had flown away. Far better. “Any day, Jackie. Any day.”


End file.
